Operating systems in computers enable the computers to communicate with external resources for execution of commands related to an application. The operating system typically handles direct control of items associated with computer usage including keyboard, display, disk storage, network facilities, printers, modems, etc. The operating system in a computer is typically designed to cause a general purpose central processing unit (“CPU”) to perform tasks including the managing of local and network file systems, memory, peripheral device drivers, and processes including application processes.
Placing responsibility for all of these functions on the CPU imposes significant processing burdens on it, particularly when the operating system is sophisticated, as, for example, in the case of Windows NT™, Unix™, and NetWare™. The CPU is called upon to perform housekeeping tasks for the system and installed software. The continuous update of software and the maintenance tasks of the compute hardware can relegate the execution of an application to a very low priority. The more burden that is placed on the CPU to run tasks other than those associated with applications, the less CPU time is available to run applications with the result that performance of the applications may be degraded.
In addition, the throughput of devices external to the CPU is subject to the limitations imposed by the CPU when the operating system places responsibility for managing these devices on the CPU. Furthermore, reliability of the overall software-hardware system, including the CPU, running the operating system, in association with the devices, will depend, among other things, on the operating system. Owing to the inherent complexity of the operating system, unforeseen conditions may arise which may undermine stability of the overall software-hardware system.
Thus, a need still remains for a hardware computing system with extended calculation. In view of the performance and power limitations imposed on general purpose central processing units, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.